Lifeline
by piinksage
Summary: With an Urgent Careful Step.And some panic in those eyes. I see you lieing there, hoping this was the last time. TxG. Rated M for Language and Sex.


**Disclaimer : No, I do not own High School Musical and any of it's characters. I dont own Time or Angels and Airwaves. But I do own A clock, An awesome CD, and 3 DVDs. HA!**

**____________________________________**

_With an urgent careful step_

_And some panic in those eyes._

_If I see you laying there._

_Hoping this was the last time_

_And if you hear a distant sound_

_And some footsteps by your side._

_And if the world keeps crashing down_

_I will find you if you hide._

_: Lifeline – Angels and Airwaves._

**Hallway of E. H**

**Tuesday.**

**3:20pm (A. S)**

_The blue-eyed teen studied her body carefully. The way her cold stare shone out of her amber orbs that glossed with oncoming tears. The way she sniffed every 5 seconds. And the way she kept her body far away from him in anger and betrayal. _

"_Gabriella..." He whispered softly reaching out to touch his girlfriend._

" _Don't." She roughly shoved his hand away from her shaking body. Her raven hair cascaded against the form of her slim shoulders and ran to the middle of her back. The Latina walked past him ignoring his crystal sad eyes._

**Outside Montez Residence.**

**Tuesday.**

**5:00pm**

" _I said I'm fucking Sorry!!" His desperate voice bellowed outside the brunette's balcony._

" _Gabriella!!" Once again he echoed through the moonlit night. He tried climbing up to her balcony but it seems that the branch that was usually there had disappeared. He cursed incoherent words under his breath before shoving his hands into his pockets dejectedly and turned away. Not stopping a lone tear escaping his glossy blues._

**E. H**

**Wednesday**

**8 :00 am.**

" _Hey T-Dawg...what happened?" His best friend Chad asked concerned._

" _She didn't even answer.....nothing.." He answered before walking away silently heading outside the school doors._

" _Troy! What about school!?" _

_The dejected boy responded without turning or ceasing his movements._

"_Fuck School..."_

**Form.**

**Tuesday**

**8:15am**

" _Andy Bate?" The grey-haired woman started calling out the register from the Hp computer on her desk. As she called each name, she looked up pushing her thick-rimmed glasses closer to her eyes._

"_Here..." The student answered to his name._

"_Troy Bolton?" _

_She was replied with silence. She looked over to Gabriella first but the latina looked down oblivious to the surroundings. Looking over at Chad Danforth she quietly asked him where Troy was._

" _He...was feeling sick so he got a slip and went home Miss Veech.." He replied with an unusual quiet tone._

" _Well I didn't get a -" _

"_He's sick_.." _Gabriella answered sharply to which Ms. Veech responded with a simple 'oh' and continued calling out the list of names._

_The raven-haired girl's eyes glazed looked over to Troy's empty seat and then over to Chad. Her ambers were met with his and a silent conversation commenced between their eyes._

_Gabriella put on a frown knowing that Troy skipped school because of how depressed he was.._

" _Ms. Beech?" the girl asked her teacher._

"_What is it Gabriella?"_

" _I think I might throw-up.." She put her small hands over her mouth as if to stop the puke from coming out._

" _Yes of course...hurry please!" The woman replied worriedly and sharply demanded everyone to pay attention to their work._

**_________________________________________**

**Secret Gardens.**

**Tuesday.**

**8:30am**

_Gabriella found Troy throwing pebbles in the pond sadly. Her heart softened at the sight of him being this upset. _

" _You're such an attention seeker.." _

_Troy looked up from his spot to see his girlfriend standing above him in her plain black blouse, blue mid-thigh skirt and a pair black of flip flops. Her hair let down in it's natural loose curly form. _

" _And what do you mean by that?"_

"_Skipping school Troy??!" She scolding him with slapping him on his shoulder._

_Troy flinched at the tone on her voice, ignoring whatever pain inflicted when she hit him._

" _You're one to talk..." he retorted and looked back down on the shimmering pond._

_Gabriella bit her tongue to refrain herself from telling him to fuck himself and then walking away._

" _Do you want me back Troy?" She instead asked confused , taking a seat beside him but not too close._

_He turned swiftly at her question looking into her eyes._

" _Fuck yes Brie...Im so sorry.."_

_She looked down at his words remembering what he did to her._

" _I want to forgive you..." she confessed sadly to which he responded by radiating a hopeful smile. _

" _Then why--"_

" _But I can't..." A single tear rolled down her cheek. Her response was like shooting him down. Any hope he had left had died. He copied her movements and held his head down touching hers. _

" _Marry me.." His husky voice whispered._

" _No..."_

"_Be my wife.." his voice was insistent._

"_Why?" She asked, lifting her head to meet his sparkling blues. He wasn't lieing. _

" _I love you, I need you so fucking much. You saw what happens when you leave me didn't you?"_

_He was met by shocked silence._

"_...Without you..nothing matters anymore. Not school. Not Chad. Nothing matters. I just want you In my life...I need you Brie...can't you see that?" He continued despite her last response, He looked up and his blues met with her ambers. She was crying. He panicked._

" _O-M-G...did I say something..did I seem too--" His voice alerted._

_Gabriella smiled to which he mirrored. He said he loved her. He needed her. Nothing else mattered. She leaned in towards him. Their lips touched – the sparks were still there- Their tongues intertwined and danced together fast. His lips moved down, showering butter-fly kissed down her jaw and finally to her neck. _

_He kissed harshly at her neck, making sure to leave a mark. Her small hands intertwining with his floppy sandy-brown hair. A small moan emitting from her throat. _

" _Troy..." she moaned out his name as his body weight pushed her down so he was right on top of her. His large hands creeping up under her shirt to caress her c-cupped breasts. Her small hands making their way to rub against his obvious bulge._

" _...fuckk baby..." he groaned in absolute pleasure causing his kisses to be much more passionated against her lips._

" _Troy...Gabriella?!" A familiar voice echoed through the garden that they were currently almost-fucking._

_Shit. Chad._

_They jumped apart as Gabriella smoothed her hair and outfit out. As well as Troy's._

_The badly-timed jock found them with a huge grin on his face._

" _You guys made up?" he asked completely unaware of what he would have walked in on hadn't it been for his loud voice._

" _Yeah..." Troy answered darkly clenching his teeth together in annoyance. He was using his I-almost-had-the-hottest-sex-ever-but-you-had-to-fucking-walk-in voice which only Gabriella and the rest of the gang knew except for Chad._

"_Great!" he answered happily. _

_The 3 started off and decided to just hang-out at Starbucks. Chad was leading the way with Troy closely behind Gabriella._

" _I want you so bad...." he whispered in her ear huskily and started kissing her neck with his arms tightly around her waist._

"_Me too...and by the way, Im still not your Fiancé...lets just leave the grown-up stuff till later k?You'll have to wait baby...sorry.." she giggled and ran to catch up with Chad to which he started a conversation about Paper clips, Leaving Troy groaning in need. He knew they were bound to get married, maybe not now but later one. At least he still had her._

____________________________________________________

_PiinkSage Original Plot.(:_** R&R!**


End file.
